DS9 Season 1
Episodes Summary The Provisional Government of Bajor invites Starfleet to help them rebuild after the Cardassian Occupation. Commander Benjamin Sisko is selected to take command of their space station, formerly known as Terok Nor that is then designated by Starfleet as Deep Space 9. As part of the agreement between the Federation and Bajor, Starfleet will help them to become a member of the Federation. The Federation involvement in the Bajor sector changes galactic history forever, as Starfleet discovers the Bajoran wormhole, the only stable wormhole known to exist, that leads to the largely unexplored Gamma Quadrant of the Galaxy. The other crew of Deep Space 9 include Kira Nerys, functioning as the Bajoran liaison officer, Odo as the security chief of the station, Julian Bashir as chief medical officer, Miles O'Brien as the station's chief of operations, and Jadzia Dax, a joined Trill as the station's science officer. Residents of the station include Quark, a Ferengi barkeeper, his brother Rom and Rom's son, Nog. Benjamin Sisko's son Jake also lives aboard the station. The most enigmatic station resident is the station's tailor, Elim Garak, who has a mysterious past. In their first year together, the crew are infected with an aphasia virus, visited by aliens who makes the wishes and fantasies or fears of all station residents come true, meet a hunted species of aliens, known as and have an encounter with the omnipotent Q. Quark briefly becomes Grand Nagus, Lwaxana Troi visits the station, a Cardassian called Aamin Marritza tries to get his people to admit to the crimes they committed on Bajor, and the disappearance of Kai Opaka thrusts Bareil Antos and Winn Adami into the spotlight. Background information Reception * Production staff have admitted that the first season of DS9 was somewhat lacking in direction. According to co-creator and executive producer Michael Piller, "When you look at the first season of ''Deep Space Nine, essentially what I think you see is our intention to do stories that bring in fans of The Next Generation. If you create a space station that is at the crossroads of the universe, then you basically have the justification for bringing in old friends from past episodes. Their ships would normally come through this crossroads, and we felt that was a good way to bring viewers to the show. I think by the second season, we were looking more at standing on our own two feet, and we hadn't been entirely satisfied. When we really started doing stories about our space station, and really made it unique to itself, that's when the series, I think, really became special''." (New Frontiers: The Story of Deep Space Nine, DS9 Season 2 DVD, Special Features) * Piller also explains however, that the first season was something of a training exercise for the writers; "I think that when you have a wonderful group of actors, you learn how to write for them in the first season. Every show has a shake-down period during the first season, and ''Deep Space Nine was no different. But I can tell you that we learned so many things as we got to know our actors''." (New Frontiers: The Story of Deep Space Nine, DS9 Season 2 DVD, Special Features) *Rick Berman was pleased with the season, particularly compared to the first season of Star Trek: The Next Generation. Berman commented: "I'm very pleased with the way the first season has gone in a lot of respects. First seasons of television shows tend to be potentially very chaotic. The first season of ''Next Generation certainly was. This season has been very peaceful in terms of the actors, the crew, the writers and the budgets. As far as the episodes, there are things about them that I love and things about them I don't love. That's the way it is, if we were completely satisfied with what we did, we wouldn't be doing what we do. We're always looking to make things better. What I'm most pleased with is the fact that the concept is working and we've managed to create 20 stories that I think all hang pretty well on the armature that we' built, the backstory and the characters''". (The Deep Space Log Book: A First Season Companion, p. 7) Trivia * This season was broadcast concurrent with Season 6. * Gene Roddenberry was well aware of the concept of DS9 before his death so this was the last Star Trek series with which he was connected. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0106145/trivia * Characters who 'crossover' from TNG include Miles O'Brien (as a main character), Jean-Luc Picard (also as Locutus) in , Lursa and B'Etor in , Keiko O'Brien & Molly O'Brien as recurring characters from , Q and Vash in , and Lwaxana Troi in . * Many important recurring characters make their first appearances in this season, including Gul Dukat ( ), Nog ( ), Rom ( , first named in ), Morn ( , first named in ), Elim Garak ( ), Zek ( ), Maihar'du ( ), Winn Adami ( ) and Bareil Antos ( ). Credits Cast *Avery Brooks as Commander Sisko *Rene Auberjonois as Odo *Siddig El Fadil as Doctor Bashir *Terry Farrell as Lieutenant Dax *Cirroc Lofton as Jake Sisko *Colm Meaney as Chief O'Brien *Armin Shimerman as Quark *Nana Visitor as Major Kira Crew :The following credits are based on the '''production' order of the episodes.'' ;Executive Producers: *Rick Berman *Michael Piller ;Co-Producer: *Peter Allan Fields (credited in all episodes except "Emissary") ;Producer: *Peter Lauritson ;Supervising Producers: *David Livingston *Ira Steven Behr (credited in all episodes except "Emissary") ;Line Producer: *Robert della Santina ("The Nagus", "The Storyteller", "In the Hands of the Prophets") ;Associate Producer: *Steve Oster ;Casting by: *Junie Lowry-Johnson, CSA *Ron Surma ;Music by: *Dennis McCarthy ("Emissary", "Babel"–"Q-Less", "The Passenger"–"Move Along Home", "Vortex"–"The Storyteller", "The Forsaken", "Duet", "In the Hands of the Prophets") *Jay Chattaway ("A Man Alone", "Past Prologue", "Dax", "If Wishes Were Horses", "Dramatis Personae") *John Debney ("The Nagus", "Progress") ;Main Title Theme by: *Dennis McCarthy (credit appears only in episodes not composed by McCarthy) ;Director of Photography: *Marvin Rush ;Production Designer: *Herman Zimmerman ;Editors: *Robert Lederman ("Emissary", every third episode after "Q-Less") *Tom Benko, ACE (every third episode after "A Man Alone") *Terry Kelley ("Past Prologue") *Richard E. Rabjohn (every third episode after "Babel") ;Unit Production Manager: *Robert della Santina ;First Assistant Director: *Venita Ozols-Graham ("Emissary", "Past Prologue", "Captive Pursuit", even-numbered episode from "Move Along Home" through "In the Hands of the Prophets") *Richard Wells (odd-numbered episodes from "A Man Alone" through "Duet") (credited as Richard D. Wells in "A Man Alone") *Gail Fortmuller ("Dax") ;Second Assistant Director: *Alisa Matlovsky ("Emissary") *Gail Fortmuller ("A Man Alone"–"Q-Less", "The Passenger"–"Progress") *Michael Baxter ("Dax") *B.C. Cameron ("If Wishes Were Horses"–"In the Hands of the Prophets") ;Costume Designer: *Robert Blackman ;Art Director: *Randy McIlvain ;Visual Effects: *Robert Legato ;Visual Effects Supervisors: *Robert Legato ("Emissary") *Gary Hutzel (odd-numbered episodes from "A Man Alone" through "The Nagus", "Vortex"–"Progress", "The Forsaken", "Duet") *Bob Bailey ("Past Prologue", "Captive Pursuit") *Glenn Neufeld ("The Storyteller", "Dramatis Personae", "In the Hands of the Prophets") ;Post Production Supervisor: *Terri Martinez ;Scenic Art Supervisor / Technical Consultant: *Michael Okuda ;Senior Illustrator/Technical Consultant: *Rick Sternbach ;Set Decorator: *Mickey S. Michaels ;Make-up Designed and Supervised by: *Michael Westmore ;Set Designers: *Joseph Hodges ("Emissary"–"Dax") *Alan S. Kaye ("Emissary") *Nathan Crowley ("Emissary") *Tom Betts ("The Passenger"–"In the Hands of the Prophets") ;Illustrator: *Ricardo F. Delgado ;Visual Effects Coordinators: *Michael Backauskas ("Emissary") *Cari Thomas ("Emissary", even-numbered episodes from "Dax" through "In the Hands of the Prophets") *Judy Elkins ("Emissary", odd-numbered episodes from "A Man Alone" through "Duet") *Mari Hotaki ("Emissary") *Sue Jones ("Past Prologue", "Captive Pursuit") ;Wardrobe Supervisor: *Carol Kunz ;Script Supervisor: *Judi Brown ;Special Effects: *Gary Monak ;Property Master: *Joe Longo ;Construction Coordinator: *Richard J. Bayard ;Scenic Artists: *Doug Drexler ("Emissary", odd-numbered episodes from "A Man Alone" through "Q-Less", even-numbered episodes from "Dax" through "In the Hands of the Prophets") *Denise Okuda ("Emissary", "Past Prologue", "Captive Pursuit", every other episode from "The Passenger" through "Duet") ;Hair Designer: *Candace Neal (credited as Candy Neal from "A Man Alone" through "Dax") ;Make-up Artists: *Janna Phillips *Craig Reardon *Jill Rockow ;Hair Stylists: *Richard Sabre ("Emissary") *Gerald Solomon *Ronald W. Smith ;Sound Mixer: *Bill Gocke ;Camera Operator: *Joe Chess, SOC ;Chief Lighting Technician: *William Peets ;First Company Grip: *Bob Sordal ;Key Costumers: *Maurice Palinski ("Emissary", even-numbered episodes from "Past Prologue" through "In the Hands of the Prophets") *Phyllis Corcoran-Woods ("Emissary", odd-numbered episodes from "A Man Alone" through "Duet") *Jerry Bono ("Emissary", even-numbered episodes from "Past Prologue" through "In the Hands of the Prophets") *Patty Borggrebe-Taylor ("Emissary", odd-numbered episodes from "A Man Alone" through "Duet") ;Music Editor: *Stephen M. Rowe ;Supervising Sound Editor: *Bill Wistrom ;Supervising Sound Effects Editor: *Jim Wolvington ;Sound Editors: *Ashley Harvey (all episodes except "Emissary") *Miguel Rivera ("A Man Alone"–"The Storyteller") *Dan Yale ("A Man Alone"–"Babel") *Sean Callery ("Captive Pursuit"–"In the Hands of the Prophets") *Steffan Falesitch ("Vortex"–"In the Hands of the Prophets") ;Production Coordinator: *Heidi Julian ;Post Production Coordinator: *Dawn Hernandez ;Visual Effects Associate: *Laura Lang-Matz ("Emissary", "Dax"–) *Cari Thomas ("A Man Alone"–"Q-Less") ;Production Associate: *Kim Fitzgerald ;Science Consultant: *Naren Shankar ;Main Title Design: *Dan Curry ;Stunt Coordinator: *Dennis Madalone ;Pre Production Associate: *Lolita Fatjo ;Casting Executive: *Helen Mossler, CSA Credited in "Emissary" only ;2nd Second Assistant Director: *Michael Baxter ;Additional Visual Effects Supervision: *Gary Hutzel ;Video Playback Operator: *Joe Unsinn ;Video Consultant: *Liz Radley ;Re-Recording Mixers: *Chris Haire, CAS *Doug Davey *Richard Morrison, CAS ;Assistant Editor: *Eugene Wood ;Visual Effects Assistant Editor: *Ed Hoffmeister ;Transportation Coordinator: *Stewart Satterfield Uncredited crew ;Make-up Artists: Dean Jones, Michael Key, Gil Mosko, Vincent Niebla, Karen Westerfield Nancy J. Hvasta Leonardi - Makeup Artist ("Dramatis Personae", "Duet", "In the Hands of the Prophets") ;Hairstylist: Susan Maust ;Sound Editor: Jeff Gersh ;On-Line Editor: John Carroll ;Morphing Designer: Dennis Blakey ;Wormhole Designer: Michael Dallas Gibson ;Supervising Visual Effects Compositor: Patrick Clancey ;Production Associate: James Martin ;Orchestrator: Joseph Smith ;Musician: Bass: Norman Ludwin ;Rigging Gaffer/Lot Best Boy: Daniel R. Purinton :Production Accountant: Hala Gabriel Companies ;Filmed with: Panavision cameras and lenses ;Video Optical Effects: Digital Magic ;Special Video Compositing: CIS Hollywood ;Motion Control Photography: Image "G" ;Computer Animation: *VisionArt Design & Animation *Rhythm & Hues, Inc. ("Emissary") ;Editing facilities: Unitel Video ;Post Production Sound: Modern Sound ;Miniatures: *Brazil-Fabrication & Design ("Emissary") *Gregory Jein, Inc. ("Emissary") ;Matte Paintings: Illusion Arts ("Emissary") ;Major League Baseball Trademarks Licensed by: *Major League Baseball Properties, Inc. ("Emissary") See also *DS9 Season 1 performers *DS9 Season 1 UK VHS *DS9 Season 1 US VHS *DS9 Season 1 DVD cs:První sezóna DS9 de:DS9 Staffel 1 fr:DS9 Saison 1 nl:DS9 Seizoen 1 sv:DS9, säsong 1 sr:ДС9: Сезона 1 Category:Star Trek seasons